


I'm your Biggest Fan (Follow you 'till you love me)

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles being goals, Fanboy!Seb, Kissing, M/M, Singer!Lewis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Sebastian is a student attending Ferrari Academy along his friend Charles, who dreams about getting to meet his celebrity crush Lewis Hamilton.When the lads find out he's performing in a benefic show nearby Maranello, they decide no to let the chance go away.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Kudos: 30





	I'm your Biggest Fan (Follow you 'till you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is something I've worked on for weeks, so I really hope you like it.  
> Inspired in Lewis IG stories with his piano and guitar and mi inner fangirl.  
> Enjoy♥

Sebastian and Charles were two friends who met two years ago when they started their career at the Ferrari Academy; the first as a mechanical engineer, the other as a test driver. They shared a flat near the place which, despite it was Charles', the younger one invited the German to stay with him.

They lived together easily because they got along well, and Seb was more than respectful, and rarely annoying. There was only one thing that brought out the worst in him.

Lewis Hamilton, a British singer whom Seb had been drooling over since he met him.

Charles always used to compare him to a hormonal teenager, something that the blond man found funny because it was partly true. Although what first attracted him was the music, Charles soon realized that it went beyond that because of the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about him, and how furious he got when his idol was criticized.

Well, that and the big size posters with hearts on the wall.

—Oh God Charles, did you heard it?- said Seb, entering his room without warning, making him jump from the desk chair he was sitting in before his companion entered.

—Don't shout, Sebastian. I did... And it's a good song, I like it.

—It's a bloody masterpiece!

—For the millionth time, you're obsessed with Hamilton.- said the younger man rolling his eyes.

—Can you blame me?- he said, biting his lip.

—I guess not. I hope that someday you will meet, marry and adopt many dogs.

—Ugh if only he put on a show here.

—I doubt it, Seb. You must be his only fan outside the UK.

—Pff bulshit. Besides, normal people have bad taste. They prefer Kpop and cute kids like Justin Bieber.

—You stayed in time, mate. JB is no longer in fashion. Now it's Shawn Mendes and Harry Styles.- The other one's expression was confusing, as if he didn't know who he was talking about. —Just... try to forget about it for the moment, okay? I don't want you to be disappointed if he doesn't come.

The blond man smiled sideways and nodded, withdrawing to let his friend study in peace.

*******

Charles didn't know how to cheer up his friend, who at that time was locked in his room without wanting to eat.

As it turned out, Lewis was going to give a special performance in a small stadium in Bologna, which was close by. Charles tried everything he could to get a pass, but the event was so exclusive that there was no way to get tickets online, and Sebastian was really frustrated, because he had never been so close and so far away.

—Seb, please. The lasagna is getting cold.

—Leave me alone.

—I promise I'll find a way to get you there, even if I have to pay double for a re-sale.

Sebastian left the room. His expression, though one of resignation, included a slight smile. Charles' perseverance could well be mistaken for stubbornness, but the blond man loved it.

—You don't have to pay. If you manage to contact a dealer, I have money.

—But I have more.

—And that's why you'll pay for dinner.

—In the best Bolognan restaurant. - Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

—What? I meant to order a pizza...

—And I mean that we’re going to Bologna to look for dealers the night of the show, and maybe even see Lewis.

—I'm not sure, Chubby.

—We have nothing to lose! If he is as attentive to his fans as you say, we can walk around and see if we can get to know him!

Seb laughed at his friend's enthusiasm to help him meet his idol.

—Hey, I saw Lewis first. He’s mine.- Charles laughed, shaking his head.

—You know I'm not interested. I'm doing all this because I'm tired of seeing you whining about him.

—I know. That's why you're my best friend.

Charles accepted the hug the blond man gave him and patted him on the back.

—Now let's go dinner.

*******

As planned, they drove Charle's car for half an hour to the small stadium where Lewis would perform. They had plenty of money with them, plus a small gift and a note that Charles had encouraged Seb to write in case they had a chance to give it to him. Seb was not very optimistic about this, but he did satisfy the other, even adding his number at the end. It couldn't hurt, could it?

They looked all around for someone with tickets, but to their surprise there was no one. They were a bit embarrassed to see people with passes enter the place. After the last one, the security guy was about to close the door when both of them took their chance and approached him.

—Good evening, excuse us. We did our best to get tickets but we couldn't find any resellers. Do you know any? 

—I'm sorry, guys. No resellers. This is a charity event.

—I don't understand...

—Commercial resale was banned - said the manager before closing the gate and walking away.

—Hey, wait! Can we donate to the event... Can you get us in?

—Charles stop. It is useless.

—But...

—Let's forget it. Let's go get a drink, buddy.

Both were equally frustrated, but had nothing else to do. They decided to walk around and distract themselves, buy some drinks and then go to a nearby restaurant for dinner. They sat down at one of the few available tables near the reception, without having ordered anything yet, until a person came in who Sebastian recognized instantly.

—Look Charles! Do you know who that is?

—Uh... No.

—That's Pierre Gasly. He's Lewis' best friend, sort of.

—Ah, yes? - he said, looking charmed at the mentioned man.

—Yes. He's a model for a clothing brand.

—Let's introduce ourselves!

—No, Charles... -but it was useless. The young man went to where the French model was, just in time to hear the manager tell him that she didn't have a table available. He intervened just before the other one could respond.

—Oh Pierre, you're here at last! Come in, we were about to order without you. -he said, looking at him meaningfully. Then he turned to the manager. —He is with us. We invited him to dinner here and forgot to announce it. Are you coming, Pierre?

Charles pointed to the table, hoping that his attempt would work as the other one seemed to think so.

—Yes, of course. I'm sorry I was late.

And they both went to sit next to Seb, who was looking at them with astonishment.

—Thank you for letting me have dinner with you, I was really hungry and I don't have time to go look for another restaurant... -Sebastian finally came to his senses and said something.

—It's not a problem. You can order anything you want, It’s Charles’ treat. — He said smiling, as the other one nodded.

—That's right, we'll drown our sorrows in good wine and Italian food- Pierre laughed at the comment.

—Ok, I see that you know me but... I would like to know who invited me to dinner.

—Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Charles and this lovely German boy is Sebastian. And while I'd love to say I know you, I only know your name and what you model.

—Okay. I can tell you a few more things...

And that's when the waitress arrived to take their order. But the conversation went on for a long time, with Pierre telling them that he had indeed come with Lewis and the boys talking about Ferrari, and how they had failed to go to the show.

After dinner, they decided to walk for a while to let the wine effect wear off. But Seb, noticing the obvious chemistry between his friend and his guest, decided to excuse himself for a moment, take the keys and his mobile without the other two noticing, and go home, leaving them alone.

It was after a while that Charles saw his mobile phone and the message from the German saying that he had returned alone.

—Shit.

—What happened?

—Seb left in the car without me. The bastard...

—Hey, take it easy. I can give you a ride.

—Oh! No. I live half an hour away from here.

—I have time.

—You said you didn't...

—Now I do. It's the least I can do. You invited me to dinner, come on...

And Charles couldn't resist the Frenchman's bright blue orbs. He got into the car and let himself be driven home; exchanging a couple of words on the way, but enjoying the ride and the simple company more. With a couple of directions, they arrived at the building where Charles lived.

—Seriously, thank you for everything, Pierre. It was a pleasure to meet you- said Charles once they had stopped in front of his flat.

—It was no problem. Thanks to you and your boyfriend for dinner. -Charles giggled.

—Sebastian is just a friend, who in fact has had a crush on your friend for as long as I can remember...

—Oh, Lewis?

—Exactly. Lewis...Oh I almost forgot!

Charles took out the little gift along with the note from his bag and gave it to the Frenchman.

—Is it for me?

—No. It's a little gift and a message that Seb wrote, hoping to give it to Lewis. Could you pass it on to him?

—Oh, I was already excited; I thought this was your number... anyways, he loves these things. He'll probably call or send some thanks.

—Oh, please! Seb would have a heart attack.- He opened the door to get out of the car, though he hesitated for a few seconds and turned to see the person who had brought him in, who was still smiling. -I could, you know... I could give you my number if you want it.

*******

—Hello, bro. Did you get lost or what? The party was great- said Lewis when Pierre entered his hotel room.

—Nope, I stayed for dinner with two men. -Lewis gave him a playful smile.

—Oooh... Were any of them handsome? Did you have a good time with them?

—Yes, as a matter of fact. They were both very nice.

—I'm jealous.

—I have their numbers. One of them is meant for me, but the other guy is a fan of yours. He gave me this package for you, and there's a note with his phone at the bottom.

—Interesting- said Lewis, taking the package from the Frenchman.

He opened it and it turned out to be a small box containing a photo of him, but if you looked closely, it was a collage where there were many mini images of him in his different facets: singing, with his clothing line, in a human rights mobilization, with his fans, receiving awards...

The note said _“Thank you for being who you are, and for each of your little actions that inspire me every day to keep going. You are a wonderful person, and even though you don't even know my name, I want you to understand the emotions that you cause in people like me, and how much I admire you beyond your music, which others are saying is fabulous. Lots of Love, Sebastian.”_

—Oh God, it's going to make me cry. Look at this, Pierre. - he looked at the gift and nodded.

—I think it's the graphic representation of who Lewis Hamilton is. It is a great gift.

—Same thought.

Lewis looked down at the note again and made a note of the mobile phone number on it. Once he could see the image of his admirer in the profile photo, all his senses were sharpened in the same direction.

—Do you know where to find him?

The blond man smiled excitedly and nodded.

*******

  
Sebastian had left his practice shift quite late. Although he had enjoyed it, it had also made him tired and keen to go to bed the next day. He was still dealing with the disappointment of not being able to see Lewis, although having given Pierre his present was a comfort.

He was arriving at his house when he noticed an unknown figure leaning on his door, with a scooter by his side.

—Excuse me? - The person turned around and the German turned completely red. It could not be. He didn't have Lewis Hamilton in front of him, in casual clothes on a mini scooter.

—Hello. You're Sebastian, right?

—Uh... Yes - he answered, regaining some composure, but not knowing how to react, how to engage in conversation, how not to act embarrassingly... All the possible encounters he had imagined or even what he had said to him that night of the Show vanished into thin air, and now he did not feel ready.

—I just wanted to confirm it, I had seen your picture before, you certainly look prettier in person. -The singer was smiling and looking at him, almost dying to hold him in his arms and kiss the blush on his cheeks. Didn't this guy realize his cuteness?

—Ahem, I... Thank you.

—We could go in and talk for a while, what do you say, Seb?

—No! - he said instantly, thinking of his posters and paintings. Lewis would see them and be frightened. But then he remembered that he had to answer something else if he wanted to get somewhere. —There is a café near here that is usually empty.

—Sure! You want to take us there? -he said, pointing to the skate. Sebastian looked at him dubiously, -You just drive the direction. I'll push, you look tired.

The blond man nodded to both of them and stood in front of the thing, taking the direction. Lewis stood behind him, putting his arms around him and resting his head in the gap between Seb's shoulder and neck.

—Let’s go?- he asked without moving, doing everything humanly possible to concentrate on having the man of his life so close by.

Lewis began to boost as Seb carried it down the street, until the blond man told them to stop, standing in front of a corner where the big sign _Kimi's coffee & gelatto_ was read.

They entered and Lewis was surprised when, instead of going to the order line, Sebastian told him to follow him to the back of the shop, where there were more tables, all empty.

At this point an employee came up to ask his companion something he couldn't understand because he didn't know Italian very well. But then Seb turned in his direction to ask him what he wanted to have.

—Just a coffee.

The employee nodded to both of them and left to get the orders.

—I'm a regular here and Marco always serves me without queueing- explained the German.

—Oh, that's good. I hope the owner won't be angry- Sebastian shook his head.

—He knows me too, he likes me very much.

—So you have contacts, huh? How important you are- joked the britt, trying to break the ice a little.

—You could say that. Not as much as you do, but hey! It keeps me from being late for my classes so it's worth having contacts like this.

—Oh yeah? What are you studying?

—Mechanical Engineering at the Ferrari Academy. It's a dream come true, you know? Well almost as much as this conversation.

—Tell me about it.

That's when their orders came, and while eating his ice cream, Sebastian began to talk almost without stopping. He spoke about his arrival in Italy, his studies, his passion for cars and for music, about Charles... He seemed more relaxed and Lewis watched him amazed. He knew that getting involved with a fan could bring him problems, but the minutes passed and he was more and more captivated by the intelligence, the sense of humor, the spirit, the gentleness and the beauty of the man in front of him.

—Seb…?-He interrupted for a moment.

—Yes? I'm sorry. I must be boring you.

—Not at all, I wanted to ask you something, something personal.

—Oh, okay.

At that time Marco came over, telling them if they liked to go to the tables inside as the sun was going down and it would start to get cold. They both nodded and let the young man guide them to one of Seb's favorite tables, a small square one surrounded by small armchairs. Lewis took the opportunity and sat down on the same couch as him, a short distance away.

—Then... I wanted to ask you about the gift and the note. -that took the blond man a bit off guard.

—Oh. Didn't you like them? Was it too much?- he asked, scratching the back of his neck. Lewis took that hand and wrapped it with his own.

—I loved them. They were the reason I came here to meet you- he confessed, looking into his eyes. Sebastian was no longer thinking, his gaze went from his hands joined together to his eyes and ended on his lips. Lewis noticed and licked them, making them shiny and tempting.

—I... I really don't know what to say- said Sebastian, swallowing hard. The other one came closer until he invaded his personal space.

—I was incredibly flattered. You really feel that way about me?- Sebastian smiled and lowered his head. If I kept holding his eyes I was going to end up doing something reckless.

—You've been driving me crazy since I was twenty- he said without stammering a word, something he celebrated inside. He studied the other's reaction and didn't see any shock or discomfort. His free hand went to the few free braids on Lewis' face and with a gentle caress he pulled them back behind his ear, careful not to hook them into a piercing.

Lewis then brought their faces together by rubbing their noses. And Sebastian lost his patience, bringing their mouths together in a kiss.

It was delicate at first, but Seb got bored of it quickly and bit the Britt's lower lip, causing him to open his mouth so that he could push his tongue inside.

Lewis gasped and reciprocated with the same intensity, his hands now on the blond man's back, waving them up and down. The German was in a similar situation, doing what was humanly possible to bring him closer.

—Seb, listen Seb... We are in a public place, baby- he said at the moment they separated.

—Yes, yes. I'm sorry- Lewis smiled and stroked one of his cheeks.

They left _Kimi's_ and drove the scooter under the starry sky, doing a couple of extra laps around the block, having fun.

But sooner or later it would be time to say goodbye, and they both knew it.

—I would like to see you again before I leave.

—I have a midday class tomorrow. It finishes at twelve... but I can skip it and spend the rest of the day with you. -Lewis kissed him and shook his head.

—I don't want to be the reason you miss school. I think my flight leaves at that time. 

—I know I won't see you again. 

—What do you say?

—You don't live here. Besides, I'm just... -The blond man couldn't finish his sentence because Lewis kissed him, biting his tongue in the process.

—Don't insinuate that you're just a passing thing. Or that you mean nothing because everything I said this afternoon was true. I'll come and see you every damn weekend if that’s what it takes you to believe me.- It ached for Sebastian to be the one who brought Lewis down from his cloud into reality.

—Lewis, you are literally on tour. Don't let this distract you from your professional business.

—Sebastian...

—I can wait. When you're done with your work and your charity events, you know where to seek me. -The seriousness and commitment that the German had not only with him, but with his work, his benefic movements made Lewis promise himself that he would not ruin this. He was going to prove to the man that his faith was justified.

—The wait will not be in vain, I swear Seb.

They gave each other one last kiss and turned around to go their separate ways.

*******

Charles came out of his living room with a smile on his face. He had passed the technical exams and would finally move on to the simulators. His dream of driving racing cars was getting closer and closer to become reality.

He looked for Sebastian for a long time, and found him at the entrance of the great Academy, with his back against a wall watching the cars go by on the lindant street.

—You passed? - he asked as soon as he saw him arrive.

—I did! God Seb is the best day of my life so far.

—So far.- he agreed, patting his friend's back with kindness.

—This is something to celebrate! Let's party.

—I can't, Charles. You know that.

—Oh come on, just because “Lewis Hamilton” told you almost six months ago that he would come for you doesn't mean you can't go out and have fun.

—It were just five months.

—Whatever. If you aren't coming, I'll call Pierre.

—See you later, Chubby.

Seb said as he watched him leave, sighing with relief. Just as he saw the latest model Ferrari pull up in front of him. The passenger door opened, showing a smiling brunette looking at him through his sunglasses.

—Hello, baby! Waiting for someone...?- Seb smiled and bit his lip.

—Not anymore.


End file.
